1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical exercise equipment, and more particularly to exercise equipment for use in bed.
2. Background of the Technology
People who are bed ridden for health reasons often suffer complications that result from the lack of physical exercise. One reason for this lack of exercise is that bed-ridden persons often exercise only when health workers, such as physical therapists, are available to assist and motivate them. Some of the serious consequences of lack of exercise in bed ridden people include the following:                1) Loss of muscle tone, strength and bulk, particularly for arm and leg muscles;        2) Depletion of calcium content of bones, making such bones brittle and prone to fracture;        3) Risk of blood clots (i.e., deep venus thrombosis) in the leg veins, that can break loose and travel to the lungs (i.e., pulmonary embolism) resulting in various life-threatening situations; and        4) Bed sores from sustained pressure on immobilized body parts.        
Given the foregoing, there remains an unmet need for exercise equipment readily available and easily usable by bed-ridden patients and others while in bed.